


Not Something I'll Ever Forget

by OrderDessert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, DRAGONS YOU GUYS, Draco Comforting Harry, Drarry, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Secret Relationship, be nice, first task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderDessert/pseuds/OrderDessert
Summary: Harry's having a rough year. Someone's entered his name in the Twiwizard Tournament, Ron's mad at him because he thinks Harry would want to do this. Everyone in Hogwarts thinks he's trying to take the spotlight from Cedric Diggory, (he's not). And now he has to fight a dragon.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 120





	Not Something I'll Ever Forget

Harry was sitting on the cot in the Champion's Tent listing to Ludo give a play by play of the other champions in their fights with their dragons. That thought alone made shivers of fear race up and down his spine, he had to fight a dragon. A DRAGON! He stood up and started pacing before stopping and glancing around to make sure no one was there, then started pacing again. He knew the plan he and Moody had come up with but would it work? He'd practiced with Hermione over and over again till he got it but that was in a classroom. Now out here? In the face of a dragon? He couldn't do this. Panic started to seep cold and clammy into his bones making his knees wobble and his hands shake. Would it be bad if he just didn't compete? Doubledore said he had to but surely he and the others could find a way to break whatever was binding Harry to completing right? There was no way he could do this there was absolutely no way he could take on a...  
"Potter!"  
Harry's thoughts came screeching to a halt at someone called his name, looking at the door of the tent he saw Draco Malfoy poking his head into the Champion's tent before slipping inside and running right up to Harry. Both boys reached for each other at the same time Draco holding Harry tightly and pressing almost desperate kisses all over his face.   
"Merlin's Beard Harry, they are making you fight a dragon? An actual dragon this can't be allowed!" He whispered at Harry let out a breathless little laugh at the onslaught of kisses before Draco's lips met his and they pressed soft kiss after soft kiss on each other's lips, how is it that this one blond wizard who had to pretend to be his enemy in public could calm his nerves more than encouraging words from Hermione? Or knowing all the practice he had done.  
"Of course its allowed Draco, its a competition, they warned us it was dangerous." Harry responded softly pressing his forehead against Draco's to stare into those blue-grey eyes that reminded him of storm clouds.   
"Harry I know you have a plan and have been practicing with Granger but....." There was a weighted pause as Draco seemed to gather his nerves. "Harry I'm scared for you. What if you get hurt or worse? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." The other boy admitted softly. Harry gave him a small smile and moved his head so his forehead was resting against Draco's shoulder breathing in the comforting scent of his stupidly expensive cologne.   
"I'm scared too Draco but I can do this. Like you said I've had a plan and been practicing. Besides...." He paused smiling softly and pressing a barely there kiss to Draco's neck causing the blond's breath to catch. "With you rooting for me how can I possibly lose?" He asked, and felt the Slytherin's cheeks heat up with his blush.   
"Excuse you Potter, you are about to fight a dragon, flirting with me isn't where you're head should be right now." Came the snippy but slightly shy response.   
"Back to Potter now is it Malfoy?" Harry asked lifting his head up to look in Draco's eyes again. "You can't be mad at me before I go fight a dragon. That's probably somewhere in the boyfriend rules." He said lightly smirking, he was still nervous but knowing he had Draco on his side sent his confidence soaring. His boyfriend was worried about him. His boyfriend. That phrase alone set his heart beating faster.   
"Oh really? Added a clause about fight dragons now? Is this going to be a regular thing? Going to take me on Dragon fighting dates so I can see how brave and strong you are?" Draco snipped back trying and failing to fight a smirk on his face before Ludo's play by play cut into their moment. "AND HE'S DONE IT? KRUM'S GOTTEN HIS EGG! ONE CHAMPION TO GO! LETS SEE HOW POTTER FAIRS!" And Harry swallowed thickly before pressing a kiss against Draco's lips.   
"Keep rooting for me okay? I'll see you on the other side." The cannon fired, and Harry Potter left the tent towards the arena. Still feeling Draco's kiss on his lips, remembering his plan he stopped for a moment in the tunnel and allowed himself a moment to collect his thoughts. He had defeated Voldemort as a baby! How hard could a dragon be?

THE END


End file.
